This application particularly relates to classifying content using ontological relationships between annotations.
Semantic understanding of annotations is needed. Many types of content include annotations. Video content, for example, is now being offered with annotations that allow a user to further explore information related to the video. These annotations may identify events, characters, or other sequences in the video stream that may be interesting to the viewer. Even the Motion Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) has proposed a standard for describing multimedia content data that supports interpretation of annotations (or “descriptors”). Despite these known annotations, conventional efforts do not analyze the annotations over time. As the content changes over time, the annotations, too, change over time. The conventional methods and systems fail to explore and understand semantic relationships between time-varying annotations. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that classify content segments based on a semantic evaluation of annotations.